The meetings of Newcomers
by AnimeKirby
Summary: How I think Melee's characters met Brawl's! Rated T for Teen, because both games are for Teens. Also, please don't instruct me! I'm doing my best, and this is my first story! Also slight MarthxRoy, now shut up!
1. Prologue: Announcement

This story is about... Well, all the playable characters of Melee and Brawl, how I thought they met. Zelda and Sheik will not be seperate characters, same going for Samus and ZSS.

:Smash Mansion, Stage Room :

"Now, you all know why I brought you all here, right?" Questioned the head of the Smash Mansion; Master Hand.

All the playable characters of Super Smash Bros. Melee were in seats. It was arranged from front to back; Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, DK, C. Falcon, Ganondorf, Falco, Fox, Ice Climbers, Ness, Kirby, Samus, Zelda, Link, Young Link, Pichu, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Marth and Roy. However, this time, Samus did not have her Power Suit on.

"Well… Not really!" Kirby yelled from the back.

Master Hand sighed. He forgot to tell them all.

"I forgot… Well, I decided it's been a bit boring around the Mansion with only 25 Smashers. 26, though, if you include Sheik. So, I registered new characters a few days ago."

"New characters…" Roy thought.

"So, that explains why I've been rushing around the Mansion for the past 3 Days. After this meeting, you will be finding the new Smashers around the place. Like, for example, when you were coming here, you noticed Samus had her suit off, right?"

"She's actually a woman…. A powerful woman…." C. Falcon thought to himself. "That makes her more hotter!"

"So, Samus is one of the first newcomers." Master Hand responded. You will all meet newcomers around the Mansion!"

And with that, Master Hand left the Stage Room. Everyone got off from their seats and left the room as well. However, Zelda, Link, and Young Link stayed in the room because Young Link saw something nudge in the curtains when Master Hand was talking.

"Are you sure you saw something here, Young me?" Link asked.

"I'm sure! Something on the right…" His younger counterpart answered.

Zelda looked over to the right side. Something ran away, but she caught a good glimpse of it. "There! I saw it!" She said. Young Link ran over to where Zelda was, but he saw nothing. He questioned to himself what nudged in the curtains. Then, Link noticed something nudging to the left side.

Quietly, he walks slowly.

Yeah... Not a good start. I promise I'll do more! Review!

All characters in this (c) Nintendo


	2. Chapter 1: Toon Link's coming

This story is about... Well, all the playable characters of Melee and Brawl, how I thought they met. Zelda and Sheik will not be seperate characters, same going for Samus and ZSS.

:Smash Mansion, Stage Room :

"Now, you all know why I brought you all here, right?" Questioned the head of the Smash Mansion; Master Hand.

All the playable characters of Super Smash Bros. Melee were in seats. It was arranged from front to back; Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, DK, C. Falcon, Ganondorf, Falco, Fox, Ice Climbers, Ness, Kirby, Samus, Zelda, Link, Young Link, Pichu, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Marth and Roy. However, this time, Samus did not have her Power Suit on.

"Well… Not really!" Kirby yelled from the back.

Master Hand sighed. He forgot to tell them all.

"I forgot… Well, I decided it's been a bit boring around the Mansion with only 25 Smashers. 26, though, if you include Sheik. So, I registered new characters a few days ago."

"New characters…" Roy thought.

"So, that explains why I've been rushing around the Mansion for the past 3 Days. After this meeting, you will be finding the new Smashers around the place. Like, for example, when you were coming here, you noticed Samus had her suit off, right?"

"She's actually a woman…. A powerful woman…." C. Falcon thought to himself. "That makes her more hotter!"

"So, Samus is one of the first newcomers." Master Hand responded. You will all meet newcomers around the Mansion!"

And with that, Master Hand left the Stage Room. Everyone got off from their seats and left the room as well. However, Zelda, Link, and Young Link stayed in the room because Young Link saw something nudge in the curtains when Master Hand was talking.

"Are you sure you saw something here, Young me?" Link asked.

"I'm sure! Something on the right…" His younger counterpart answered.

Zelda looked over to the right side. Something ran away, but she caught a good glimpse of it. "There! I saw it!" She said. Young Link ran over to where Zelda was, but he saw nothing. He questioned to himself what nudged in the curtains. Then, Link noticed something nudging to the left side.

Quietly, he walks slowly.

Yeah... Not a good start. I promise I'll do more! Review!

All characters in this (c) Nintendo


	3. Chapter 2: Ike's coming

: Smash Mansion's Backyard :

: Smash Mansion's Backyard :

Roy was sitting on the steps near the door with Marth, who were discussing something before they start to find the next Newcomer.

"Something wrong, Roy?"

"Well, Marth… It's just that… I'm afraid to meet the Newcomer. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll like you. Just as I came to like you." The blue Altean Prince embraced Roy gently. The spike-haired General felt happy, and embraced Marth as well. A few minutes after that, Roy was happy, and then they decided to find the Newcomer.

"So… You two are Marth and Roy?" A voice came from somewhere.

"Wh-where are you?" The General embraced Marth tightly, thinking it was a voice of evil, yet that voice sounded blunt, but kind.

"Hahaha! I know you can't see me, so…. I'm coming down!"

Someone jumped down from the roof of the Smash Mansion. The person seemed as old as Marth, and possibly a year older. His hair was much like of that of Roy's, his shirt was tattered, and the end of his cape seemed ripped. He was holding a large, yellow two-handed sword with one hand.

"Who are you?" Marth asked, in a somewhat serious way.

"Name's Ike! So, like before, you're Marth and Roy?"

"Y-yes…." Roy answered.

"….Mehh! You two look way too soft!" Ike laughed.

"You find this gay?" The Japanese swordsmen questioned coldly.

"Nope! Just odd, but rare! Never seen two boys so madly in love with each other! Hahahaha!"

Roy looked away in sadness. He buried his head againest the silver, cold armor the Altean Prince wore. Marth noticed Roy, and he broke into a serious, angry expression. Ike just hurt his angel's feelings, and he wasn't gonna stand by. So, Marth put his sword, Falchion, close to Ike's neck.

"Hey, why don't you shut up? Say any thing else about Roy, and I swear, I'll kill you." He said, in a very cold voice.

"….Geez, don't you two know the difference between an insult and a joke?" Ike complained. "Well, if you don't need me, then I'm outta here." He walked inside, not even looking at the two swordsmen. He muttered that the two were lovebirds.

When Ike turned his back on Marth and Roy, Roy felt not only sadness from that joke, but a small pang of regret.

"Marth…"

"Yes, Roy?"

"….I don't think what you just did was right. You treated me well when I first came here, so you should treat him well, too."

Marth looked at his red angel for a moment, then left him to talk to Ike. In the kitchen, Ike was taking a piece of the Grilled Chicken. The Altean Prince forgave him for his poor actions, and Ike just said that he didn't need to be so formal.

Outside, Roy was waiting for the two to come out, and they did.

"Heh… So, I think you two could be interesting after all!" He laughed. Marth and Roy just smiled. "But, ya know…. I got one question."

"Yes?"

"Am I in the future?" Marth and Roy wondered why he asked this, so Marth spoke up and asked why.

Ike just said "Because you two look like my future parents."

"…..IKE!!"

Ike laughed.


End file.
